The Real Enemy
by mysticalflute
Summary: Voldemort ran before he could be killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving the Death Eaters still in charge of the Ministry. Forced to split up, the Order of the Phoenix (Home division) is now led by Gwen Robertson. When George Weasley joins the team, together, they learn how to overcome not only the Death Eaters, but their own personal demons.


Deep in the Forbidden Forest, Lord Voldemort knew that, as much as he wanted to fight to the end, to see Harry Potter died, the loss of his Horcruxes was not something he could deal with so soon. He needed to go back, regroup, and he needed to make more… if he could. If nothing else, he needed to try to take over the other countries, where they weren't expecting him to attack. Then… when England fell back into their feelings of peace and safety… he would return.

So, with his wand waved, he alerted the Death Eaters to his plans, quickly leaving the 'good' side to deal with the rubble left behind…

Tennis shoes smacked the rough stone floor of the cavern the Order of the Phoenix now had to operate out of. Thanks to the Death Eaters still having control of the Ministry once Voldemort retreated, those fighting for freedom and justice had to move, quite literally, underground.

Dumbledore had planned very far ahead it seemed, as the man had entrusted the leadership to be Gwendolyn Robertson, a young woman who had proven to him that she could be trusted with such an enormous task. Many of the other Order of the Phoenix members, along with Harry Potter, were spread out around the world, searching for Voldemort, leaving Gwendolyn to recruit.

It hadn't been difficult – nearly everyone she knew from Hogwarts, and some that were younger, wanted to be a part of it. What was hard, was making sure those people were _trustworthy._ The last thing they needed was someone that was going to betray them.

So, Gwen hurried into the area that was designated as her private office, sitting down at the stone that was carved into her desk.

"Gwen," an exhausted voice said, entering the 'room'.

The brunette looked up, eyes finding Remus Lupin standing there. "Profes…. I mean, Remus, come on in," she said. Lupin had been her professor her fourth year of Hogwarts, so it was difficult for her to get used to calling him by his first name – the woman having been taught as a child to always call her superiors by their title, not by their first names.

Remus gave her an exhausted smile, having caught her near mess up. Remus was the one always correcting her.

"A classmate of yours is interested in joining our little organization," he said.

Gwen sat back in the Muggle desk chair she'd brought from home. "Who is it that I don't already know about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was fairly sure everyone she'd spoken to in her class had already been approved to the group.

Remus smiled a little. "It's George Weasley."

A snort escaped the woman. "Weasley? Really?" George Weasley had to be the most obnoxious man in her class, if not the most obnoxious man she'd ever met in her life. Why the hell would he want to do something serious like fight?

The older man frowned. "Gwen, he and Fred had been members of the Order when it was under Dumbledore's control. Plus, Fred was killed in May, and it has really devastated George. He's changed Gwen, and not all for the better."

She'd heard about Fred's death, and saw his body laid out with the others at the end of the battle. She'd seen everyone mourn their loved ones, but Gwen's heart had already been cold by her own losses, so she hadn't paid attention to George. Plus, she hadn't even seen him since the battle. Honestly, the woman assumed that he would have gone on with his life… if it had even been possible with the Death Eaters still in control of the Ministry, though they had lost Hogwarts, thank God.

"Hm," Gwen said, arms folded in her lap, back resting against her chair. "What about his shop?"

"It's still being run, but not by George. He has another employee there, and his brothers are helping out when they can. Ginny too," Remus replied. "Gwen, I know Albus put you in charge of this, but you must trust me. George will make a fine fighter, especially under you."

Gwen sighed. She wanted to believe him, she really did… but she just wasn't sure how she could. George Weasley couldn't keep a straight face if someone was trying to be serious around him. Though… she knew death could change people.

Finally, she made her decision.

"Fine. Bring him in." She didn't have high hopes for his. She wanted to believe Remus, but after what she had seen for herself when she was in school… she wasn't sure if George had the attention span for something this serious. The 'old' Order was different. This new Order… worked far more underground. Not just at the drop of the hat. They had plans, calculated plans.

Could George Weasley take how serious this program was going to be? They would not be stopping until Voldemort was dead.

Remus returned to the room after a moment, the red-haired prankster from her school years following behind.

He wasn't who she remembered.

His normally bright red hair was dull, lifeless, and his eyes, the brown eyes that were always shining with mischief, were the same. He had no joy in his face at all, only exhaustion and… something she wasn't sure of.

"Take a seat George," she said.

George sat down carefully, and Gwen's jaw tightened. God, he looked worse the closer he came to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked carefully. "Can I get you someth-"

"Let me join the team, please!" George shouted, taking Gwen aback as he slammed his hand onto the desk.

Gwen jumped back, and Remus shoved George down in the chair.

"Relax George, would you?" he said.

George clamped his mouth shut, looking at Gwen, who gave him a stern look, not unlike one a mother gave to her child. "You're going to have to focus George, and I mean really focus. This isn't going to be like the old Order of the Phoenix where Dumbledore would summon you when the Death Eaters attack. We're tactical, we're going to start fighting like Muggles, and we're going to take things seriously until You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters are gone for good."

"I'm ready, I know I am!" George said urgently. "Please Gwen, I'll do anything! I just have to fight! For Fred!"

Gwen's jaw tightened again. She too was fighting for someone.

"The training will be grueling. We have brought in people to train us to fight even if we have been disabled from our wands. Do you think you can handle that?" she asked, looking at him seriously. She had heard many people say they were fighting for someone, but just because they were fighting for someone didn't mean George was mentally prepared for something like this.

Twins were unique. They had a special connection, and considering Fred and George always finished each other's sentences, and did nothing separated, she still wasn't sure if George could handle it. It had only been a couple of months since the Battle of Hogwarts destroyed the castle, and their lives.

But… what choice did she have? George had experience, even though he was a little… hurt right now on the inside. They all were.

George nodded. "Please… if nothing else… it's a good way to channel my aggression."

Sighing again, Gwen rubbed her eyes, not that amused by the joke. "Fine. George Weasley, welcome to the team. Your training starts tomorrow, eight o'clock AM sharp."


End file.
